


Coming Home

by the_boy_kings_writings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boy_kings_writings/pseuds/the_boy_kings_writings
Summary: Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on TumblrDC/Marvel aesthetics posted on scarlet-speedsters-aesthetics
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Coming Home

"Where have _you_ been?"

That was definitely the _**wrong**_ thing for Iris to say to the scientist- Especially one with such an _icy_ temper. 

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been? While I've been gone, learning to use my _powers,_ you've been _hiding_ like a coward- Not even trying to bring Barry _home._ Because you didn't **WANT** him back! You want to live some- Some _fantasy_ of being a poor, lonely widow, hoping that some hot billionaire hero will sweep you off your feet. News flash, _sweetheart-_ Barry isn't _**dead**. _And we are bringing him _home._ You're his _fiance._ Start **ACTING** like it."

Caitlin practically _hissed_ out towards the West daughter, eyes flickering a white-blue color, hair returning to it's snow white color, as a sign she was **_very_** angry with how Iris had just spoken to her. "Keep treating Barry how you have been lately, and he might just _wake up_ and realize there is someone out there **_better_** for him, other than the likes of you- anyone would be better than _**you**. Now-_ Get out of my _way_ and go back to your worthless little job back at the CCPN as a _pathetic_ excuse for a reporter, before you might find an icicle in your _**lungs**." _A small, knife-like icicle suddenly formed in her icy cold hands, giving the young West a warning look before saying coldly, " _Get out."_

An amused smirk curled her lips as she watched her scamper out of the labs, seeing the others staring at her in shock. As she slowly calmed down, she managed to get her powers under control, hair slowly returning to its brunette color, eyes returning to their soft hazel. "What? She was **_grating_** on me. She needed to be put in her _place._ Now... Let's bring _our speedster home."_

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural aesthetics and edits also posted to my SPN edits blog the-boy-king-aesthetics on Tumblr
> 
> DC/Marvel aesthetics posted on scarlet-speedsters-aesthetics


End file.
